


[CLex]Different Sons

by rivermoonwaitingfor



Series: CLex 同人文 [121]
Category: DCU
Genre: Clex - Freeform, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:07:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28521378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rivermoonwaitingfor/pseuds/rivermoonwaitingfor
Summary: 俩性格立场完全不同的Superboy，相遇了会是怎样一场好戏呢？
Relationships: Clark Kent & Lex Luthor, Clark Kent/Lex Luthor, Lex Luthor/Clark Kent
Series: CLex 同人文 [121]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2109006





	[CLex]Different Sons

[CLex]Different Sons  
注：原作：DC综合  
CP: Lex Luthor/Clark Kent

Different Sons  
如果，用Superman和Lex DNA合成的克隆人——正常的克隆人，不只 Conner，还有一个会怎样呢？ 

Conner跟着Superman走了，Lex如果还留了一个，并且就跟要和Superman赌气似的，也当成儿子养，把他养的性格跟Lex很像，会咋样呢。  
俩性格立场完全不同的Superboy，相遇了会是怎样一场好戏呢？ 

等等，这样一来的剧情有点眼熟啊，《雪花神剑》？《绝代双骄》？《小侠龙旋风》？  
咦~


End file.
